transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
More Slug Business
Research Facility The first thing that draws attention upon entering the facility if a large metallic technochair at the center of the room. It is surrounded with keyboards, monitors and is obviously designed to control the whole facility. A large supercomputer has been built into the northern wall, its large screen constantly displayind data and images of Cybertron. The rest of the room is filled with various stations and workbenches, each one equipped to work either with electronic parts or with chemical components. It is obvious that advanced science is performed within this facility. Red Alert has encrypted this channel. Red Alert says, "It's dangerous, Prime." Red Alert says, "I saw it." Red Alert says, "It was slimy and everything." Jetfire says, "I will forward the results to your comm frequency." Air Raid says, "Oh come on. It's like a... a terran COW!" Air Raid says, "Wait wait, it's not dangerous, is it?" Air Raid says, "Am I poisoned!?" Jetfire says, "Red Alert, we have not yet determined if it is hostile." Jetfire says, "The only potential risk is the parasite it carried." Air Raid says, "..." Jetfire says, "It should have been purged from the system, but I need to run more tests." Rodimus Prime says, "We're splitting fibers now, Jetfire. Tell me about this parasite." Wheeljack says, "If you, uh, need some help there, Jetfire... you know who to call! It rhymes with 'eelwhack.'" Wheeljack says, "Heh, go ahead. Take a guess. I can wait." Jetfire says, "Wheeljack! Good to hear your voice again." Sky Lynx says, "Likewise, do not hesitate to call should you require my aid." Wheeljack says, "Right back atcha, Jetfire. So, this slug. Is it gross? Dangerous? Either way, I'm into it." Torque says, "Raid, why haven't you washed that stuff off yet?" Air Raid says, "I didn't know if he needed it!" Torque says, "Primus, it's been a day. I'm allowing you to go wash off. ..Eugh, probably all crusty now." Air Raid says, "Thanks doll!" Jetfire says, "It is an organic parasite that secreted some sort of viscous, colorless liquid into the creature's interior plating. It appeared to prevent the creature from processing its primary forms of sustenance, causing it to regurgitate the material." Wheeljack says, "Ah, the ol' puke slug. Sounds like a party." Jetfire says, "It does not appear to be dangerous, Wheeljack. Thus far, at least." Rodimus Prime says, "Famous last words. Use caution, guys. I don't want this slugpoke to get careless." Torque says, "What's it been doing since you brought it back?" Wheeljack says, "Aww, hey. I'm not judgin' the little guy. Some of us are scientists, some of us are engineers, some of us are puke slugs." Jetfire says, "Before I purged the parasite, it spent quite a bit of time expelling anything we fed it." Rodimus Prime says, "All I'm saying, Wheeljack, is that the last thing we need around here is a Slugfest." Wheeljack says, "I read ya loud and clear, Prime. We'll go real slow. Snail's pace. It'll be fine!" Wheeljack says, "Jetfire, I'm gonna work on making some kind of slug-to-Cybertronian translation machine. I just gotta look through my unstable isotopes for a power source..." Jetfire says, "Excellent, keep me updated." Torque says, "If you need help with slug handling, I'm your femme." Combat: Jetfire compares his Endurance to 90: Failure :( The giant mecha slug is cured! It rolls around anxiously within its containment pod, mashed up against the glass, sliding through its own half processed energon. WHY WON'T YOU FREE IT. Jetfire will begin to feel a little... ill. Two words, one name. Red Alert. That's why it's not free, hell there's even a gun aimed at the containment pod. "You're sure-sure it can't get through that containment field? I mean, what if it secretes an acidic ooze-slime and bores a hole out of it? Or it has hypnotical powers, putting anyone who comes into contact with the slime under its control??" the Security Director asks, hand ever-so slightly shaking. "Hypno-Slug." Combat: Red Alert takes extra time to aim his next attack. The doors to this dump open with a mechanical *swoosh* and then a hiss and then another *swissshh* when they close. There is a reason the doors made that noise and the culprit's name is Wheeljack. The stocky engineer's arms are full of random parts, most of which are either corroded or rusty. Precariously balanced on the top of his head, as if he is a third world lady carrying a jug of water up a mountain to her family, is a clear box with a bunch of blue glowing stuff in it. There's a 'Danger, Radioactivity' sticker on it, but it's been crossed out and instead there is 'NERD BOX' written on it in very sloppy handwriting. YEARS AGO Ironhide is antsy, because all he wants to do is bust Deceptichops. but he lost those privileges when he kicked Fireflight down the stairs because "you just can't trust anyone with wings, Prahme!" He is going through Wheeljack's workshop and he uncovers the isotope cabinet. "Heh heh, wait'll Wheeljerk gets a loada this one!" he drawls, comically oversized Cybertronian marker in hand. NOW "Uhh, hey guys! What'd I miss?" Wheeljack asks through his blinky ears as he teeters toward a table to set his things down. Torque had really wanted to see the giant slug the other day when it was brought in, but unfortunately she didn't get enough time to swing by. Thankfully she does now, and wouldn't you know it, it's been cured since then! A knock on the lab door is followed by Torque peeking head through and smiling. "So I heard the patient is all better now." Stepping in now she carries two large energon cubes, likely to feed the slug. And it may be better, but currently it's rolling in its own filth, a fact that has Torque grimacing a bit. "Jetfire." She gives him a pointed look. "Why hasn't it been washed down at all? You can't leave it standing around in its own filth." "Ask me, the patient would look much better with a laser blaster hole through its head." Red Alert replies to Torque, gun still pointed at the dangerous slug. Jetfire is standing in front of the containment field, receiving data from a drone that is inside the chamber, running some more in-depth scans of various parts of the slug creature. He scrolls through the streaming data, sorting it and filing it away in the appropriate places as his datapad receives it. He looks up when Wheeljack teeters in. "Ah, Wheeljack--it's good to see you. Have you made any progress on communication?" he inquires, then looks up at Torque as she voices her concern about the regurgitated sustenance and filth. "Oh, right." he taps in a few commands, and the drone inside the chamber finishes up its current scan and begins cleaning up the filth, sucking it up and jettisoning it out of the cell and into a chute leading to a hazardous waste repository. Finally, he sighs at Red Alert, who keeps freaking out over nothing. "Red Alert, please--you're just causing yourself unnecessary...unnecessary stress..." He stammers slightly at the end. No, it's fine--it's just the stress of the workload...hadn't had a recharge in a while.. The mecha slug continues to press its "face" against the glass, attention drawn to Wheeljack and his nerd box. The contents look delicious, but so do Torque's cubes. It somehow manages to look excited, oblivious of the gun pointed at it. When the drone inside starts to clean, the slug readily turns to harass it with its mouth tendrils. Jetfire will feel the sudden urge to PURGE HIS TANKS. Torque smirks at Wheeljack over her shoulder, "I admit, I'd be really impressed if you came up with a way to talk to it. I think the only way to communicate right now is through food though." To Red she shakes her head and sighs softly. "Am I the only one that thoroughly reads up on this stuff? No need for you gun, Red, it's pretty harmless, at least to us." While the holding field is cleaned Torque sets one cube aside and approaches the slug on the other side, smiling with antennas twitching. "From what I read they're actually pretty smart and know good from bad. So I imagie if you treat it nice, it'll be passive." "Jetfire, you mind opening this jsut a bit for me to get in?" She intones to the sick mech nearby, ready to enter the slug cage with cube in hand. The hoverdrone ignores the slug's pestering, and just goes about its cleaning duties. It doesn't have the capacity to be annoyed by anything. Once it's finished cleaning, it produces a small scalpel, which it uses to cut a small sample from its outer armor. To confirm that the parasite was indeed gone, of course. "O-of course..." Jetfire nods to Torque, and the door slides open enough for her to get in. "Er...excuse me for a moment." He steps outside momentarily and purges into the same waste repository that the slug vomit went into. Hm, he may have to try that denaturant on himself. "'ey Jetfire! I coded up the software on the way over here, it's just a matter of arranging these core components into a coherent machine!" Wheeljack says happily, ear nodes blinking like a strobe light at an Eiffel 65 concert where every audience member is a single mom. "And then putting the app up on the iTunes store, heh!" The Autobot engineer gets to work, and it's like some perverse pagan ritual that requires a human sacrifice but still results in a good harvest. Rusty pipe plugs into mis-shapen box, decrepit tubing is arranges, electronics are soldered, vacuum tubes are attached. Microchips are installed. Control panels start to flicker on. A touchpad is attached. This all takes about two minutes before Wheeljack presses a button on his gauntlet and wirelessly uploads his software. The control panels turn a soothing green color, and then he opens the isotope box. He carefully sets the radioactive elements inside of his machine, which seems to slurp them up greedily. The machine beeps happily and the touchpad interface displays a ^_____^ face. "Well, let's try 'er out!" Wheeljack says, putting one end of crusty tubing up to the slug's containment unit and entering a sequence on the touchpad. "Unnecessary?" Red Alert repeats, cocking the rifle and repointing it at the slug. "It's trying to keep the drone from cleaning its waste, see? It's hostile!!" "Absolutely no way Torque, it'll eat your hand off!" Red Alert continues to worry, because he's a worrier. Probably the worriest of them all. "Or, it'll turn your hand into a slug hand that'll secrete the same bile, giving us all the slug-hand disease as well!" Then Jetfire exits stage left like he's got morning sickness, "AM I THE ONLY ONE SEEING THE SIGNS?? Now Jetfire is sick!" he hollers, holding the gun up to his optic. "I'm putting this threat down before it can do anymore harm!" Torque pauses a moment before entering, casting a look back at Red and quirking a brow. "It's just a little confused right now, that's all. Try and hold off your fire until I try this, yeah?" And with that she steps in while Wheeljack gets to work. There she is, in the lair of the beast. Or well.. temporary holding pen, really. "Hello there." She offers the massive metal slug a warm smile and holds up the large cube. "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong." It's uncertain if it can understand the universal greeting, but hey, doesn't hurt to add it in while offering food. Wheeljack turns around to Red Alert, rubbing his chin with a chubby hand. "Hey Red, we're trying to talk to this space slug. You handle the security, we'll handle the science and diplomacy. I'm glad you're here, buddy, but I need you to put the gun away until it does something wrong, okay? Innocent 'til proven guilty." Red Alert says, "Rodimus, we've got a delta-seven level threat down here. Permission to dispose of it?" Wheeljack says, "There's NO threat." Jetfire says, "It is not a threat." Wheeljack says, "Red, try to be reasonable." Torque sighs. Wheeljack says, "...aww, just listen to me." Red Alert says, "I repeat, science team is considered compromised by interaction with the creature." Jetfire says, "I believe Red Alert is the only person here who believes it is a threat." Torque gets a face full of mouth tendrils as they harmlessly "sniff" over her for the cubes, which they immediately curl around. Then it splays its mouth against the glass in front of Red Alert, like one of those mynocks. Sucksucksuck. Rodimus Prime says, "Is there anyone...reasonable down there?" Wheeljack says, "Yeah, I'm here." Red Alert says, "I believe it has infected them, working them like puppets with its slug strings." Jetfire says, "Red Alert, it does not have the capacity to manipulate in the way you are describing." Red Alert says, "I repeat, permission to dispose of threat?" Wheeljack says, "Everything's fine. Well... Jetfire's lookin' a little green around the intakes, but who knows why that is. The guy practically lives inside of weird space anomolies. Could be anything." Jetfire says, "Excellent...observation, Wheeljack." Red Alert slams his rifle against the glass where the slug is sucking at it, with its nasty slug mynock mouth thing. "Wait, you're all infected. Aren't you?" Rodimus Prime says, "Is there anyone...else down there?" Jetfire says, "Torque is also here." Torque says, "I'm calming it down a little. It looked anxious." Rodimus Prime says, "Torque, when I ask for someone level headed and reasonable I'm typically asking for you." Red Alert says, "Anxious to EAT you." "Hey! Red!" Wheeljack begins, ears blinking angrily, "I told you to stash the weapon. I might just be an /engineer/, but I'm your superior officer. So stow it or I'm gonna have somebody who understands the paperwork write you up for endangering an innocent lifeform!" Wheeljack slams his fast into one open palm, "You're goin' against the Autobot code right now, buddy," he says more calmly, "I'm gonna need you to take a walk and not come back to this room for a few cycles." Torque says, "Apologies, I had a face full of tendrils at the moment." Torque says, "But yes, it's actually quite friendly. And I think it's taunting Red. *chuckle*" Wheeljack says, "Everything's just fine, Prime. Don't know why you'd doubt me or Jetfire." Jetfire finally returns from purging, to find Red Alert practically throwing a tantrum. He sighs. "Please, Red Alert--if this is too much for you, you may leave the room." Yes, Red. Pleeeease leave...Why was he in here, the first place, anyway? This was hardly his domain. And then Wheeljack makes the perfect suggestion. "Also, I would advise caution with the use of firearms in the vicinity, Wheeljack has made use of unstable radioactive materials for the purpose of powering the communication device." "Fine, fine." Red Alert backs off, stowing the rifle in subspace and giving them all nasty sneers. "But don't say I didn't warn you all when this BLOWS up in our faces. Next thing you know, we've got half Transformer half slug people walking around oozing crap all over the base. Hell, half of us will be janitors by that point just to pick up all the slime!!" he rambles nervously, glancing through the open doorway. "But me? I'm gonna be right as robo-rain. Know why??" Red Alert frantically announces, pulling something from subspace. "Because I have some weaponized salt! That's right, ole Red Alert is on the case and he's PREPARED!" he starts pointing wildly at the slug. "And you know something, Torque?" he begins, taking a step forward. And just like that, Red Alert trips forward and spills the weaponized salt!!! Torque hunches shoulders a little with head ducking, face scrunching and optics shutting tight when mouth tendrils move over her face, leaving her with a little bit of slime in the process. She can't help laughing a little before it takes the cubes and moves to taunt Red Alert, just beaming and wiping her face while patting its hide. "See? Nothing to fear." She's cautious of Red, yes, but tries to keep a level head about all this and looks out to them all. "Hey 'Jack, how's the device? Also, can you pass me that other cube?" Red Alert says, "Oopsie.." Torque says, "Red!" The Autobot engineer looks notably clamer when Red Alert stows his rifle away, and he starts replying to Torque, "Should be ready to go anytime we are! And sure, I'll just get you that cu--" Rodimus Prime says, "Let's go ahead and resume with...whatever it is that's happening down there, Red. And no offense to you, Wheeljack. It's not a matter of doubt. Torque just has less of a...scientific zeal when it comes to weird space slugs." The weaponized mecha-salt has a pseudo-magnetic property that makes a good portion of it begin rocketing toward Wheeljack's slug translation machine, Wheeljack himself (because he's contaminated by the isotope) and the energon cube he's holding. Soon enough, the makeshift box is covered in a granular mass of weapons-grade mecha-salt, which seeps in through the cracks of the machine. "Awww slaggit, everybody duc--" But Wheeljack is cut off before he enunicates that last 'k.' The isotope in the box, through some terrible miracle of science, explodes from contact with the weaponized salt, which sets off the energon cube in Wheeljack's hand. The room is sprayed with radioactive shrapnel that glows a ferocious electric blue, and the smoke itself a toxic pink. Also, there is fire. And a shockwave. Combat: Wheeljack strikes Jetfire with his The Slug Machine Took a Shit and Died Area attack! Combat: Wheeljack (Wheeljack) used "Shrapnel-Needle Shell": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Strength systems! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Jetfire's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Wheeljack strikes Red Alert with his The Slug Machine Took a Shit and Died Area attack! Combat: Wheeljack strikes Air Raid with his The Slug Machine Took a Shit and Died Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Air Raid's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Wheeljack strikes Torque with his The Slug Machine Took a Shit and Died Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Torque's Accuracy. (Blinded) Red Alert says, "For the record, I filed multiple reports about elevated thresholds and the dangers they could cause." Jetfire says, "Red Alert..." The slug immediately shimmies away from the glass, making some pitiful pouting sound, until RED ALERT flings the robo salt. But it messes up Wheeljack's whatchamajig far worse, and the poor innocent mecha slug gets shrapneled and shockwaved and flamed. Autobots are MEAN. Combat: Red Alert compares his Endurance to 90: Failure :( Wheeljack coughs, because robots totally have lungs, "Awww... slaggit. Red Alert, I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed. Actually, I'm mad AND disappointed. As soon as I regain the use of my hands I'm gonna file a complaint." Red Alert says, "I know, these elevated thresholds are a problem. I'll help you file the complaint." Blasted by the explosion, Red Alert barely manages to make it back out of the cell (tripping over the elevated threshold again) before shouting at the rest of them. "Lock that cell down, he looks pisssssssssssed!" Red Alert feels the sudden urge to PURGE HIS TANKS, also. Wheeljack says, "I mean a complaint against YOU, Mr. Genocide!" Red Alert says, "It was an accident!" Torque is reaching out of the open doorway to take the energon cube, but nothing good can happen, apparently. Optics widen when Red slips, salt flinging over her and at the slug, even getting in the machine! "Ack, Red, cut it ou-Agh!" Without warning the device explodes, making an even bigger explosion thanks to the energon, said force knock Torque back further into the cell. Optics flicker when head smacks the wall before cutting out completely a sshe slides down it to the floor. "Urgh.. what just happened.." She asks dizzily, bits of shrapnel smoking off her armor while she lifts a hand to rub her head. Red Alert says, "Oh snap, I feel weird." Jetfire looks slightly relieved when Red Alert finally puts away his weapon. Maybe he had the capacity to be reasonable, after all. "Th--" But then Red Alert trips and Wheeljack's machine is clearly about to explode so he tries to seal the chamber again as fast as possible to at least protect Torque and the slug from the explosion. And then irradiated shrapnel flies everwhere, and he is thrown into the wall, landing on his aft. Ugh. Once the explosion has finished going off, he stands up indignantly. This was quite enough. "Red Alert." he fumes. "Out. Now." "Not until this threat is iso.. isola.." Red Alert begins, then energon gurgles out of his mouth and is spilled onto the floor. "Isolated." he finishes, with energon caked lips. Jetfire turns to Wheeljack, since Wheeljack outranks Red Alert. He sighs. "Wheeljack, please tell him to leave now." Torque says, "Ergh, my head hurts.." Standing up, Red Alert attempts to gain ahold of himself. "This is no longer a matter of rank or science, this is a serious threat to factional security." he says, placing a hand out to grasp a table and keep him upright. "Lock it down." For his part, Wheeljack looks pretty to' up. Half of one of his ear nodes cracks and falls off as he gets up, and some glass from his windscreen joins it on the floor. He took the brunt of the explosion, but he seems to be moving around just fine. "That's it. I'm pullin' rank. And I HATE pullin' rank." Wheeljack begins to walk (hobble) threateningly toward Red Alert, "You're gonna get outta here now, Red. It's an order. Don't make me tell you twice." Nah the slug won't go on a rampage, it really is just passive. It sits there dejectedly, longing for freedom, wiggling its tendrils sadly. Jetfire leaves Wheeljack to kick Red Alert out, and turns to see how Torque and the slug fared. Then he realizes that Torque's been sealed in. "Oh...good Primus. I'm sorry, Torque." He stands and draws his datapad from subspace again, punching in a few commands. Nothing happens. He frowns. "It would appear that the locks have been jammed." "Get your rank wank outta my face, Wheeljack. We might go back a ways, but you know as well as I.. hold on." Red Alert pauses, puking up more energon on the floor. "That this isn't a normal reaction." Looking at the controls, Red Alert eyes the auto-burn button most sealed enviroments have during scientific experiments. He could do it. Not like he hasn't been busted down rank before, working his way up when his kooky conspiracies actually pan out. But, there's Torque. She'd probably live, but be pissed off for a million years. Hell hath no fury like a femme scorned (haha, alt humor). "I'll be putting in my recommendation to release this obviously HOSTILE creature into the wild immediately, no point in keeping a blatant security risk around." Red gruffs, before making his way for the door. In his mind, it's an environment filled with salt monsters, salt water, salt water taffy, and un-iodined salt. The terrible slug monster dies a slow and painful death. "Eh? Lock it down??" Torque immediatly bounces back from her injuries at that, scrambling to stand by place a hand on the wall and taking a moment to hit her head twice with a fist until optics flicker back on and she blinks. Placing hands on the containment field she frowns, watching Jetfire try to open it back up, but to no avail. "..Damn." Mouth draws into a thin frown before optics narrow at Red Alert. This is typical of him, but it's never nice when you're the one his antics affect. And so she sighs. "It's.. It's okay, I'll be fine in here for now. I guess I can just try to calm it down until the locks give." She's about to suggest returning it to the wild, but Red takes thew words out of her mouth, to which she just nods and turns to settle next to the slug's face, giving it a pat. If it needs repairs she'll give it, otherwise she'll just offer comfort. "Rank wank?! Why you--" Wheeljack starts shaking his fist, but his fingers and hand just wobble around like huge, wet egg noodles that have been boiled but then sat in cold water for an hour. "Awww, nevermind. Good riddance." Putting a wobbly, broken hand up to his face, Wheeljack mutters, "My machine... the slug... what a buncha crap." His broken ear node flickers and fades, no longer lighting up when he speaks. A tiny plume of smoke billows out. "I'm goin' back to my workshop. Call if you need anything, Jetfire." Air Raid says, "Does anyone smell smoke." Rodimus Prime sighs. Torque says, "Is there any way I'll be able to get energon put in here? I kindo don't wanna end up running on fumes." Red Alert says, "Well, your good slimy time pal in there is chock full of energon." Red Alert says, "Bon appetit." Jetfire says, "Red Alert, please stop." Torque grumbles. Jetfire says, "You are being exceedlingly repulsive." Red Alert says, "Humans do it all the time, stop being so emotional." Jetfire says, "Heh, you think I am overly emotional, do you?" Torque says, "Jetfire, just leave it. I'll be okay." Jetfire says, "Your situation is clearly his fault." Red Alert says, "My fault? If you'd let me just put a round in it's slug head, everything would be right as robo-rain." Red Alert says, "But noooooooooooo, science and stuff." Air Raid says, "Heh heh..." Torque says, "We weren't gonna let you shoot it cause it didn't do anything wrong, Red." Jetfire says, "Knowledge is power, Red Alert. Technology -will- win this war." Red Alert says, "When technology is what wins this war, instead of boots on the ground and rounds in the mag, I'll embrace Mirage and recant everything I said about the dirty traitor." Jetfire says, "Excellent." Red Alert says, "Until then, keep playing with robo-slugs." Jetfire sighs, trying several workarounds for the locks, but none of them work. "It looks as if a good portion of the circuitry has been damaged beyond repair. They will have to be replaced." he shakes his head. He could certainly use Wheeljack's help on this one, but Wheeljack had taken the brunt of the explosion and certainly could use some time to recuperate. The scientist sighs again, though this time much longer and drawn-out. He steps outside to purge into the waste repository again (unlike SOME), then moves to start working on replacing the circuitry in the locks, opening some of the paneling. He will have to worry about getting the parasite out of his own systems later, after he gets Torque out... "Jetfire. I appreciate you trying to get this thing open." Torque speaks up from inside, smiling thoughtfully at the scientist. "But I'll be alright, honest. You go fix yourself before you purge yourself dry, okay? I'm gonna take the time I have in here to calm it down and hopefully keep it from being mad at us." One hand gives a light 'shoo' gesture to the mech, her smile never falling. Autobot Message: 3/180 Posted Author Incident at Iacon Research Facilit Mon Aug 12 Jetfire ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text report bearing Jetfire's signature. Last cycle, Wheeljack, Torque, and I were attempting to learn more about the creature Air Raid found in in the Iacon-Debris railway. Wheeljack was on the verge of succeeding in communicating with it, when Red Alert's carelessness and brazen emotional outburst resulted in an explosion. The explosion damaged the circuitry in the door to the containment cell while Torque was inside, trapping her. Also, while the rest of us did suffer damage from the explosion, Wheeljack was the most severely injured. The creature is still functional, although injured as the rest of us were. I recommend that Red Alert be restricted from further viewing of experimentation of any sort, as it appears to cause him great distress to the point of driving him toward destructive tendencies. Jetfire, out. End transmission. Autobot Message: 3/181 Posted Author RE: Incident Mon Aug 12 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *TEXT ONLY REPORT* From the desk of Red Alert, Security Director Subject: Mecha-Slug Location: Iacon Operatives: Torque, Wheeljack, Jetfire Report: Security risks tend to distress anyone, let alone the mech who's job it is to prevent them. What Jetfire's report is lacking is the accident itself, it was not intentional. In fact, I was on the verge of coming to an agreement with Wheeljack when the unfortunate happened. Lucky for the slug, heh. However, I recommend that after this much time of study; this passive and loving organism be returned to its natural environment. It is obvious, through Jetfire and my own contaminations, that keeping it around is not conducive to keeping energon systems running properly. As always, be ever vigilant! *END REPORT*